


TLC

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, softGays, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Random snippets of Thasmin being soft and looking after each other.





	1. Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Doctor comes down with the common cold. I swear I have had two of the damn things already this year, winter sucks!

"Ahhh.....AHHH...."  
  
Yaz turned in time to see the Doctor try and hide a massive sneeze behind a flowery purple handkerchief.  
  
"CHOO!"  
  
"What was that, Doctor?" Yaz teased, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nothing," the Doctor said quickly, frowning as she quickly shoved the hanky back in her pocket before picking up her magnifying glass again. Over the last hour or so, Yaz had noticed more regular sneezes and a slightly bunged-up tone to her voice. She put her book down, watching her girlfriend squint adorably at some wiring that needed repair.   
  
It was a Sunday, which meant Ryan and Graham had gone home for their usual roast. Yaz and the Doctor were always invited but the Doctor had...peculiar...eating habits, and Yaz preferred to spend her time with the other woman, enjoying the peace and quiet and reading while the Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS.   
  
Yaz watched the Doctor frown, absently rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she struggled to concentrate. But she would never admit she was ill, a stubborn streak that Yaz found endearing and frustrating in equal measure. She was liable to run herself into the ground before even considering to ask for help. Even though her girlfriend was in the same damn room.  
  
"Need a hand?"   
  
Yaz kept her tone deliberately light. The Doctor sniffed.   
  
"Nope, all good thanks! Nearly there, I promise, then we can pop to Ilaria," the Doctor croaked, clearly excited to take Yaz to the beach as they'd planned to do that afternoon.   
  
Yaz strolled over, hands in her pockets, and took in the Doctor's rosy cheeks and slightly raspy breathing. As she got closer, she could see the tension she was carrying in her shoulders and a slight wrinkle to her brow, which were the only other clues as to her true state of health. The last time the Doctor had a cold was after repeated dips in a frigid lake during their journey to 17th century Pendle Hill. Yaz had found her on the floor hours later, nearly hypothermic, and swore to herself that she wouldn't let  _that_  happen again.  
  
"We can go another time, you know," Yaz said quietly, easing closer as if approaching a skittish cat. "I'm feeling quite tired," she faked a yawn, stretching her arms above her head to flash a glimpse of her lower stomach.   
  
It worked.   
  
The Doctor's jaw dropped when she saw the smooth skin, and the sonic clattered to the floor as her grip also loosened.   
  
"Oh, well, we can do whatever you..."  
  
She paused in her retrieval of the sonic, nose scrunching.   
  
"You...argh, why do these burn so much?" Her nose was well and truly bunged up and Yaz giggled at the impending sneeze.  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"Bless you."   
  
"Sorry Yaz, must be a bit dusty under he-aCHOO!"  
  
Yaz rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
  
"Right, that's it. You have a cold, Doctor."   
  
"Do not," the Doctor groused, rubbing at her nose as if annoyed it had given the game away.  
  
Yaz took the opportunity to reach up and put a cool palm on her forehead. The Doctor relaxed into the touch.  _Finally_.  
  
"That feels nice," she hummed.   
  
"That's because you're running a little hot, love," Yaz said. "Come on, a nap, some paracetamol, a cup of tea, and you'll feel much better." She wrapped her arms loosely around the Doctor's waist, using every trick in the book to make her case.   
  
"But naps are so boring, Yaz, and there's so much to do! This field generator won't fix itself and I was really excited to go to the beach, especially since you bought that nice new bikini...."   
  
The Doctor trailed off, blushing when she realised what she'd said. She was still getting used to their relationship and had no idea what was appropriate to say aloud, especially since she tended to think aloud, too. She breathed a sigh of relief when Yaz beamed in response, pondering her options.  
  
"Well...if you agree to a nap, I could join you?"  
  
At that, the Doctor perked up.   
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Yaz nodded, tightening her grip slightly.  _Nearly there..._  
  
No doubt this tactic would fail to work in future as the Doctor cottoned on, but for now, Yaz was delighted with her small victories and took them where she could.  
  
"You know, I think you might be onto something there, Yaz. I do feel a little bit tired." The Doctor seemed to swoon slightly in Yaz's hold, and Yaz obliged with a gentle kiss on her forehead. As much as the Doctor didn't like to admit weakness, once she had, she did a complete 180.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
The Doctor merely sneezed in response so Yaz linked their fingers together, tugging the Doctor towards their bedroom as the TARDIS dimmed the lights.   
  
"Yaz? If we don't make it to the beach today, do you think I could still see you in that bikini?"


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which poor Yaz breaks a bone. If the thought of that makes you squeamish, you may wish to skip this chapter (although I tried to keep it as non-gory as possible!)

The moment Yaz hit the deck, she knew she'd landed all wrong. There was chaos all around her as the Doctor rushed to tip the TARDIS back in the right direction, barely hanging on herself. Yaz distracted herself from the nausea rolling through her stomach by watching those beloved brown boots dash in and out of her eyeline, from the floor.  
  
The lovely, cool, solid floor. Yaz rolled onto her back as the Doctor succeeded in stabilising their method of transportation. Distantly, she could hear Graham and Ryan complaining as they picked themselves off the ground and, suddenly, those brown boots were right in her peripheral vision.   
  
"Sorry, Yaz, she got a bit tetchy with my last repairs."  
  
The Doctor extended a hand but Yaz, winded, decided to lie still for a little longer.   
  
Even upside down, Yaz could see the frown that graced the Doctor's features. She looked so...alien...from this angle. Yaz winced as she cradled her wrist to her chest, feeling the room tilt as if she'd had one too many Venusian sidecars.   
  
"Yaz?"   
  
The Doctor had squatted next to her, shooing the boys away to put the kettle on and give them a minute. Yaz was grateful.   
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I know I'm partial to kipping on the floor but even I know it's not that comfy."  
  
Yaz had to smile.   
  
"Just need a minute." Even speaking was hard, the pain radiating from her wrist was incredibly distracting. The Doctor finally realised something was wrong and immediately grew concerned.  
  
"Let me see," she said, slowly easing Yaz's other hand away. Yaz groaned at the gentle touch and the Doctor apologised, but didn't stop until she could get a good look at the damage.   
  
"Oh dear," she muttered, reaching for her sonic. Yaz closed her eyes as she heard the tell-tale sound.  
  
"Oh, Yaz. I'm so sorry, that must hurt."  
  
Yaz cracked open an eye, trying to gauge the Doctor's tone. She looked utterly distraught, which didn't really help the sick feeling in Yaz's stomach.  
  
"Hey, Doctor, don't worry, okay? Accidents happen." Yaz attempted a reassuring smile, which was a bit easier now that the pain was abating. The gentle touch also helped distract her from the broken bone, which nevertheless persisted in sending the odd wave of sharp agony through her arm every now and again.  
  
"If I'd been more careful, you wouldn't have a broken wrist," said the Doctor, her tone clipped. Yaz had never heard her speak like that before and she struggled upwards. The Doctor wordlessly helped her with a cautious hand on her back, unable to meet her eye.   
  
"It isn't the first time, y'know. I fell out of a tree hiding from Charlotte Higgins in year 7 and did the exact same thing." Yaz could feel a warm palm running soothing lines up and down her back, but still the Doctor said nothing. Her lips were pursed, her face stormy.   
  
"I just need a trip to A&E and it'll be alright."   
  
"No way." The Doctor was instantly on her feet. "Never trust initials, Yaz!"  
  
"But it'll be fine. It worked last time. Promise." She pleaded with her eyes, arm still held protectively against her chest as she sat on the floor. She knew she made a right picture, but she was determined to get her way.   
  
The Doctor's shoulders slumped. "But-"  
  
"No buts, love. Take me home?"  
  
\----------  
  
4 hours later and a very relieved Yaz plodded through the TARDIS doors, left wrist freshly encased in plaster, and trailed by one very excitable girlfriend.   
  
"I take it all back, Yaz, the NHS? 'mazin."  
  
Yaz had to grin at that. "I hate to say I told you so..."  
  
The Doctor ignored her in favour of whipping a Sharpie out of her coat pocket. Yaz wondered what else she carried in there.   
  
"May I?"   
  
Yaz could hardly say no to that eager face. She averted her eyes as she felt the light pressure of the Doctor's scribbling on her cast. As soon as the Doctor realised she could add graffiti, she had been thoroughly sold on 21st century medicine.   
  
"Ta da!" The Doctor leaned back, arms raised in a flourish. Yaz looked down and burst out laughing.   
  
""Doctor 4 Yaz'? And how many hearts did you think that needed?" Yaz nudged her gently with her good arm, leaning into a cuddle with her favourite person.  
  
"There could never be enough for you, Yasmin Khan."


	3. Concuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes boom and the Doctor doesn't quite escape the blast.

_"Detonation in five...four..."_  
  
"Doctor!"   
  
Even though it was lost in the surrounding chaos of noise, the panic in Yaz's voice was unmistakable. She watched, helpless, as the Doctor scrambled towards her three companions, and Yaz caught a glint of panic in her eyes as the threw herself over a console panel near the exit. Suddenly, she was out of sight.  _Parkour expert, my arse._  
  
Her disappearance did nothing to quell the fear racing through Yaz's veins, or was it adrenaline? Either way, it wasn't nice. Normally their little scrapes would end up with nothing more than a bump or a bruise, but a bomb? Those were (thankfully) rarer.   
  
Of course, the Doctor had insisted she could stop the countdown, but her stubbornness and unwillingness to accept defeat, usually masked as boundless optimism, meant she had few precious seconds to get out of the building when Plan A failed. Yaz, Graham, and Ryan had been exiled to a safe distance and, much to Yaz's chagrin, the other two had ganged up - on the orders of the Doctor - to keep Yaz far away from the source of the danger. Or the action, as the Doctor had called it.   
  
Graham gave a mock solute. "Mark my words, Doc, we'll keep her out."   
  
Ryan almost had to physically restrain Yaz from joining the Doctor.    
  
"She knows what she's doing, right, Graham?" Ryan had looked towards his granddad for reassurance.  
  
Graham had nodded in response but both seemed far too uncertain for Yaz's peace of mind.   
  
_"Three"  
_  
The booming voice made Yaz's blood run cold. Three seconds was nowhere near enough time - there was still so much distance between them. But at least the Doctor had finally popped back up, blonde hair flying as she leapt for the open door, sonic in hand.   
  
"Come on, Doctor!"   
  
The three of them shouted, practically in unison. Yaz didn't think she'd ever been so stressed.   
  
_"Two"  
_  
The Doctor had finally made it to the door and Yaz could get a good look at her, at long last. She seemed relatively unharmed, if a bit flustered. Yaz wondered what had taken her so long to get moving.   
  
_"One"  
_  
The Doctor picked up the pace, legs and arms akimbo, and it was with limbs splayed that Yaz got one last glimpse of her girlfriend before a blinding flash sent her ducking to the ground. Really, it was the force of the explosion, the sound of which followed shortly after, that had sent her, Graham, and Ryan reeling. Yaz gathered herself quickly, knowing that the Doctor had been far too close to the source.   
  
She was nowhere to be seen. All Yaz could see was debris starting to fall from the sky like dirty snow, and her ringing ears made everything sound eerily quiet.   
  
"Doctor?" She yelled, voice hoarse. The heatwave that followed the explosion had made the air acrid and fiercely hot, and Yaz coughed. The sound was muffled in her eardrums.  
  
"Doc! Give us a sign?" She could just about make out Graham's words as the ringing quietened.  
  
Yaz started to pick her way across the ground, brushing away Ryan's meagre attempts to stop her. She was on a mission to find the Doctor and this time, nothing would stop her.  
  
The blonde hair gave her away.  
  
Yaz picked up the pace, throwing caution to the wind as she hopped past steaming hunks of metal that littered the ground. Vaguely, she could sense the others following behind her but being far more wary in their approach. Yaz didn't have time for prudence.  
  
"Doctor, can you hear me?" She shouted, arms out for balance as she worked her way closer.   
  
Yaz thought she could hear a groan in return, followed by the tell-tale buzzing sound of a sonic screwdriver.   
  
Finally, she made it to the Doctor, who was covered in black smudges of soot. Her coat was singed, and her hair had seen better days, but she was alive and squinting up at Yaz with vague recognition.   
  
"Yasmin Khan," she coughed, wincing as she held her ribs. "Sight for sore eyes."  
  
It was only when Yaz took a better look that she realised the smudges on the Doctor's face weren't just soot - there was also blood.   
  
"You're one to talk," Yaz teased, her tone light but her eyes betraying her worry.   
  
"'m fine. Promise?"  
  
The Doctor seemed uncertain, still frowning at Yaz.   
  
"Why are there two of you?"  
  
Yaz held the Doctor's face in her hands, inspecting her pupils. Her preliminary first aid training often came in useful with this stubborn alien, despite several physiological differences. The two hearts thing still threw her, but she could recognise the signs of a head injury at once.   
  
"Doctor, do you remember what happened?" Yaz started to check her over for any other injuries.   
  
"Well, I was defusing that bomb...did it go off?"  
  
Yaz looked around her.   
  
"Well....yeah."  
  
The Doctor twisted her head to look and groaned. "Whoops."  
  
"Stop moving for just a sec."  
  
Yaz's voice was gentle but firm, an approach that worked much better now that their relationship had evolved. The Doctor had to at least try and listen to her girlfriend.  _Right?_  
  
"Doctor!" Ryan shouted as he found them. He sounded as worried as Yaz felt. She turned to him.  
  
"I think she hit her head, can you help me sit her up?"  
  
Between the two of them, they managed to get a surprisingly complacent Doctor sitting upright as Graham finally arrived on the scene. He frowned at the blood covering her face.   
  
"Alright, Doc?" He questioned, bracing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch her eye. She was staring at the damage surrounding them.  
  
"Bit of a headache, actually," she frowned. "Everything is moving too fast and I want to get off." Her words seemed jumbled.  
  
"Let's get you home and cleaned up, eh?" Graham's tone was gentle but Yaz could sense concern lingering beneath the surface. He and Ryan helped pull the Doctor to her feet as Yaz led the way back to the TARDIS, glancing back every few seconds. By the time they arrived, the Doctor was barely conscious.   
  
"Just a few more steps, Doctor," Ryan grunted, as he and Graham eased her onto her favourite sofa. Yaz had bought her one as similar to Graham's as she could manage. It was one of the Doctor's favourite gifts from Yaz, second only to her rainbow scarf.   
  
As the boys disappeared to make tea and procure a first aid kit, Yaz perched next to the Doctor, who was looking around in great confusion.   
  
"The TARDIS? How did we get here?" Her words were slurred.  
  
Yaz filled the Doctor in on recent events - for the second time - as she helped ease her coat off. She was grateful when Ryan returned with warm water and cotton wool, and set to work cleaning the grime from the Doctor's face.   
  
"Ouch," the Doctor hissed as Yaz passed over the cut at her eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry," Yaz winced, seeing that it would need stitches. The best she had were butterfly stitches but she figured the Doctor's superior healing capabilities would take care of the rest. She quickly washed her hands before settling the other woman in front of her and applying the adhesive strips as painlessly as she could.  
  
"Next time, we need to come up with a plan B."  
  
The Doctor snorted.   
  
"Plan B? Never needed one before."  
  
Yaz tutted. "You did today," she chided, trying to tamp down her frustration with the injured woman. "I could have helped."  
  
"And I needed to know you were safe," the Doctor said, quietly, finally looking Yaz in the eye - if only for a few seconds, before shutting them again. "Feel sick."  
  
"I know, love," Yaz sighed. There was a time and a place for this discussion, and this was clearly not it. Chances were the Doctor wouldn't even remember it in the morning. "Nearly done, and then you can put your feet up with a terrible film."  
  
"What about a five minute nap?" The Doctor cracked open an eye. For her to admit she needed sleep showed just how poorly she was feeling.   
  
"Sorry, Doctor, but no sleep 'til I know you can wake up. I'll get Ryan to bring his Star Wars films through, and we'll see how many we can get through."  
  
Secretly Yaz hated the films, but she knew how much the Doctor loved poking holes in the physics, or comparing alien races and worlds to ones that actually existed.   
  
Half an hour later and they were safely ensconsed on the sofa, Yaz switching places and taking the Doctor's usual spot as the other woman laid in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. From this vantage point, Yaz could see that her eyes were open, at least, and she spent most of the following hours just quietly taking her in. Although she missed the reassuring sound of her heartbeats, Yaz realised why the Doctor loved doing this so much.   
  
While her responses were far more muted than usual, Yaz loved to watch the Doctor take pleasure in the films on screen, her eyes dancing and creasing into a smile whenever Yoda appeared. It was far more enjoyable than watching any film, and as Yaz softly ran her fingers through blonde hair she realised she would sit through anything that made the Doctor happy.   
  
"Yaz?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Their voices were quiet.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time. But I think we need to invest in some protection for that solid head of yours."  
  
The Doctor gasped in mock offense.   
  
"Seriously, Doctor. I know you're smart and all, but at your age you should probably hang onto those remaining brain cells," Yaz joked, earning a very muted glare in response.   
  
"Rude."  
  
"Yeah, well...that's what you get for going rogue. I'm not leaving you next time, you know that, right?"  
  
The Doctor huffed, fidgeting in her blanket.   
  
"I can take a few knocks, Yaz. I can regenerate. You...can't."  
  
Her voice was subdued. Sad.   
  
Yaz resumed her gentle stroking through blonde hair. "I know. But you can't protect me from everything. Imagine how frustrating it was for me, today, to see you in so much danger and not be able to do anything?"  
  
The Doctor looked up, wincing slightly as the movement pulled on her stitches.   
  
"I've been in a similar position before." She frowned. "So I should know how you feel. Sorry, Yaz."  
  
Yaz took pity on her puppy dog eyes, her tone of disappointment in herself. "I love you, Doctor. Just let me look after you for once, eh?"  
  
The Doctor smiled softly. "And you do it so well, Yaz. On that note...bed?"  
  
Yaz laughed. "On the condition that you don't even think about getting up to any funny business."  
  
"I reckon at this particular point in time, I'll be amazed to stay conscious for more than a minute." The Doctor groaned as she rolled off the sofa, holding a hand out for Yaz.   
  
"Rain check?"


	4. Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which punches are thrown.

"Wow," Yaz breathed, as she took in the sights and sounds of the party. There must have been over a hundred people milling about, dancing and laughing and having a wonderful time.  
  
The Doctor grinned at her. "Like it?"   
  
Yaz pulled her in for a quick but gentle kiss, taking hold of the lapels of the Doctor's waistcoat as she did so.   
  
"Love it. It's like being in the Great Gatsby!"  
  
The Doctor had taken them to 1920s San Francisco - apparently New York in that era was off the cards - and Yaz was over the moon at the opportunity to dress the part. Subconsciously, she touched her hair, which had been pinned in place in a style befitting the era. Her dress was short and tight-fitting, which had made Yaz feel a bit self-conscious, until she'd seen the Doctor's response to it.   
  
For her part, the Doctor looked particularly suave in an outfit that was not too dissimilar from the clothes she wore when Yaz first met her. This time, the waistcoat and shirt fitted her much better, and Yaz couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the body they covered.   
  
The Doctor snagged two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, and they toasted to an evening of fun, just the two of them.  
  
"You always know where to take a girl on a date," Yaz said, the bubbles tickling her nose.   
  
"I aim to please," the Doctor bowed with a flourish. She was about to suggest they go for a dance together when someone new entered the mix.   
  
A very good-looking man had come up to them, eyes fixed on Yaz, and the Doctor tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.   
  
"Excuse me, miss, but I wondered if you'd like to dance?" He seemed polite enough, at least, and Yaz blushed.   
  
"Oh...thank you, but my card is full for the night," she smiled, trying very hard not to look to the Doctor. She was always cautious about advertising their relationship.  
  
"You sure you can't make space for me?" The man smiled, turning on the charm and completely sidelining the Doctor.  _Strike one._  
  
"Well, yes, sorry but I'm here with my friend y'see, and-"  
  
The man scoffed. "Five minutes, that's all it'll take to change your mind. Just you see."  
  
The Doctor rolled her eyes at his persistence.  _Strike two._  
  
"Honestly, do you need me to spell it out for you?" Yaz was also starting to get annoyed with his attitude.   
  
Instead of responding, he grabbed Yaz's arm, starting to tug her towards the dance floor. "Come on, live a little!"  
  
As soon as he laid a hand on Yaz, something switched on in the Doctor's brain. She started seeing red and rolled up her shirt sleeves accordingly.  _Strike three._  
  
"Get your hands off her." Although the Doctor's voice was relatively calm, even the idiot pestering Yaz could sense the intention behind it. He openly laughed, gripping Yaz's arm tight enough to bruise.   
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," the Doctor muttered, her hand already balling into a fist. "Let her go."  
  
Yaz had never seen the Doctor like this. Not possessive, but protective. For her to suggest violence was very out of character.   
  
"Why do you care? Do you even know who I am?"   
  
Yaz rolled her eyes.  _What is it with men and their egos_.   
  
"I couldn't care less, mate. Let go of her now or you'll regret it. That's the third time I've asked you."  
  
The man finally let go of Yaz's arm and she pulled it back against herself, subconsciously rubbing at the skin he had been gripping. It would definitely bruise.   
  
Yaz realised her mistake too late, as the Doctor's eyes flicked towards her and saw Yaz massaging the tender skin. What happened next was over with so quickly that she barely had time to react.   
  
The idiot who had been pestering her had taken advantage of the Doctor's distraction and swung at her with a mean right hook. The Doctor almost hit the deck but recovered swiftly, throwing a punch back in self-defence. It turned out she had a pretty solid swing herself because one minute the man was upright, and the next he was out cold on the floor.   
  
A cheer went up from the crowd that had surrounded them and the Doctor flushed, shocked at what she'd just done. Yaz had never been so turned on - the Doctor, panting slightly, her sleeves rolled up to expose powerful forearms, victorious. And bloodied.   
  
"Whoops."  
  
Yaz laughed, the tension dissipating, as she reached for the Doctor's hand. "My knight in shining armour." She placed a kiss on the Doctor's cheek. "Let's get you some ice."  
  
Ten minutes later they were sitting on some stone steps facing the back garden. It was quieter there, the hubbub of the party drifting out in waves of laughter and music and general merriment. The Doctor was holding a towel full of ice cubes to her eye as Yaz dabbed at the blood staining her nose and mouth.   
  
"I don't think your nose is broken," she sighed, discarding the bloody towel. "Let's see your eye?"  
  
The Doctor pulled her hand away and Yaz could see the beginnings of a black eye.   
  
"You're going to have a right shiner, I'm not sure how we'll explain that to the boys."   
  
Although Yaz hated seeing the Doctor battered and bruised, the outcome could have been much worse. She reached for the Doctor's hand, the one that had felled a man much larger than her, and kissed the knuckles.  
  
"That was some punch," she said, in awe. She loved the Doctor's hands - whether they were fixing something on the TARDIS, using her sonic screwdriver, or doing magnificent things between Yaz's legs.  
  
The Doctor blushed. "I didn't actually mean to hit him. I panicked."  
  
"It's okay, Doctor. I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus, he started it."  
  
The Doctor reached for Yaz's arm, running a thumb gently over the bruise the idiot had left.   
  
"We make a right pair."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor," said Yaz, leaning in carefully for a kiss. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but seeing you like that, it- well, it definitely did something for me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The Doctor grinned rakishly. "I try not to make a habit of getting into fist fights but since the damage has already been done..."  
  
She stood up, helping Yaz to her feet and pulling her close for another kiss, one far less chaste. "Let's take this somewhere more private."


	5. Sprain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damn pesky tree gives Yaz some grief.

The team were so used to Ryan having coordination issues that when Yaz wobbled and lurched over a fallen log, nobody was expecting it.

"Ah!"

Yaz gasped as she felt something give in her ankle and she desperately tried to right her balance, before accepting defeat within milliseconds and throwing her hands out in front of her to cushion her fall. The Doctor was far ahead, but thankfully Graham was there to at least help her up - if not stop her from falling in the first place.

"Ok, Yaz?"

"Bloody stupid tree," she grumbled, reaching for her ankle and hissing as she pulled it towards her.

"They have a habit of getting in the way, don't they," Graham said, sympathetically, and Yaz remembered just why she loved travelling with him.

"Let me get the Doc."

"No!" Yaz blurted, desperate to avoid drawing attention to her clumsiness. Graham looked startled at the vehemence of her response.

"No," she continued, softer, "I'm ok."

Wincing, she eased the sneaker off her foot, which felt suddenly far too constrictive. Her ankle was throbbing and warm, sending bursts of pain up her leg.

She eased her sock down and groaned. It was already swelling up.

"Argh, shit."

"Doc! Over 'ere a sec," Graham shouted, and Yaz glared at him.

"I think you might actually need a doctor," he shrugged in response.

The sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves announced her arrival, with Ryan in tow.

"Alright gang? Yaz, why are you on the ground?"

For a super-intelligent person, the Doctor could sometimes be a bit oblivious.

Yaz gestured at her ankle in frustration. "Turned it."

The Doctor immediately softened, dropping to squat next to the prone woman. She could finally sense Yaz's aura of unhappiness. "Give us a minute, guys?" She smiled at the others.

Once Ryan and Graham had left, she gently picked up the offending ankle and ran her thumbs down the sides, pushing slightly and apologising repeatedly as Yaz hissed in pain.

"Sorry, Yaz, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't broken."

"What about your sonic?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I thought a more hands-on approach might make you feel better," she winked, trying to cheer her girlfriend up. "Luckily, I think it's just a mild sprain. We can wrap it up and you'll be back in action in a jiffy, but you'll have to sit this one out, I'm afraid."

Yaz sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor always looked so adorable when she was puzzled, tilting her head to one side.

"I always want to be with you." Yaz knew she was being petty but the pain in her ankle was making her cranky and she had been so excited to start another adventure today.

The Doctor considered this for a moment.

"Well...how about we put a pin in medieval Germany for now? Come back another time?"

Yaz brightened immediately. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded, carefully tugging Yaz's sock back over her foot. "I'll make a mental note to land the TARDIS outside of the woods next time."

Yaz rolled her eyes at the Doctor's good-natured ribbing.

"I'm not normally that clumsy, you know."

"I know," the Doctor admitted, pulling Yaz's arm over her shoulder as she helped her upright. "But you gave Ryan a run for his money today."

Ryan couldn't help but join in when he saw Yaz hobbling over, slightly red-faced, but one look from the Doctor and the words died in his throat.

"Change of plan, gang."

"Right-o, another time, eh?" Graham smiled at Yaz, who in turn apologised for being so blunt after her fall.

"It looked like a nasty sprain, love, don't you worry about it. The Doc will sort you out, right Doc?"

The Doctor turned her face to look at Yaz; they were so close that their breaths mingled. Their eyes met and Yaz could have sworn she saw the depths of the universe in the Doctor's gaze. It never failed to take her breath away. At last the Doctor spoke for both of them, not tearing her eyes away.

"Always," she said, softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really use Tumblr that much but if you want to send me prompts, feel free to do so on there (or comment below) - my username is maglex :)


	6. Exhaust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I'm so glad January is over. This chapter was inspired by a very tiring month!

It felt like they had been on the go for weeks by the time the Doctor and her companions finally made it back to the TARDIS, bidding farewell to the villagers they'd helped defend from a Viking raid. Except the Vikings were actually aliens in disguise.  _Of course they were_.  
  
Yaz's legs felt like lead and she kicked off her muddy shoes before Graham could tut at her for trailing a mess through the console room again. She couldn't wait to shed her jacket, which felt like it was moulded to her, and her hair was driving her mad. A hot shower and some sleep sounded ideal.   
  
"Good work, fam, you did great back there! Sven seemed very happy with the outcome," the Doctor grinned, apparently unfazed by how quiet her companions were being. But Yaz could tell she was running on fumes - her energy was more frantic than usual. Yaz also knew the Doctor hadn't slept a wink over the past few days, given that she'd slept alone the entire time they'd stayed in the village. She missed touching her girlfriend and spending time together alone, and all of a sudden she lost all motivation to socialise with anyone else.  
  
Thankfully, Ryan and Graham were feeling much the same. Even Graham didn't have anything witty to offer, muttering something about sleep and waving farewell. Ryan followed, shoulders slumped as he tried to hide a yawn.   
  
Yaz stopped for a minute, watching the Doctor pilot the TARDIS to safer territory. Even though she was clearly as exhausted as everyone else, if not moreso, she didn't stop moving and thinking, always one step ahead. Yaz leaned against a column as she watched her work, grateful to take the weight off her feet and for the opportunity to watch the Doctor unguarded. After a few minutes, though, Yaz had to bite back a yawn and the discomfort returned.   
  
"Fancy joining me in the shower?"  
  
"Oh! Yaz, sorry, forgot you were there," the Doctor startled at her voice, still tinkering away. "I'll be with you in just a minute..." She trailed off, frowning at the screen and reaching for the custard cream pedal with her foot.   
  
"Are you really going to make me time you? You need to rest." Yaz crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, hoping a stern look would do the trick. The Doctor gulped.   
  
"I s'pose this can wait til later," she shrugged, winding herself down to a more normal speed.   
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow," the Doctor agreed. She took Yaz's proferred hand, almost tripping over her own boots as exhaustion well and truly hit.   
  
"Careful, love," Yaz muttered, tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand. "Not far to go now, but it'd be nice to get there in one piece." The Doctor squeezed back, trying to hide a yawn with her other hand. Yaz chuckled at the attempt.   
  
"How many hours have you been awake?"  
  
The Doctor tilted her head to one side. "Roughly 76 hours. Rounding down. The last time was just after we had that date on Rifarium." She smiled softly and Yaz blushed, remembering all too well that they'd both passed out naked in each other's arms after a particularly memorable evening together.   
  
"I know the one," she murmured, "but we'll have to save the repeat until we've had a bit more sleep. I don't know how you're functional right now."  
  
The Doctor shrugged. "Practice. And lots of adrenaline."  
  
They finally made it to the Doctor's quarters, where Yaz could finally peel off her clothes with a huge sigh of relief. The Doctor, of course, lent a hand, kissing her skin as it was revealed, with such tenderness that Yaz felt like she was glowing. She returned the favour, finally content now that she was touching the Doctor again.   
  
"I've missed this," she sighed, as she pulled the Doctor close and tried not to gasp at the feel of their naked breasts pressed together. The Doctor didn't answer, instead resting her chin on top of Yaz's head, swaying slightly on her feet.   
  
Before she could nod off, the Doctor pulled Yaz in the direction of the shower, which had to be Yaz's favourite thing in the TARDIS. Well, apart from the Doctor. And her bed. It was absolutely huge but the temperature was always just right and she could look out into space as she showered. At first, it had freaked her out, but the first time she had to use her regular-sized shower at home she realised she'd been spoiled for life.   
  
She gently nudged the Doctor under the spray, sighing in sheer pleasure as the felt the warm water start to cascade over her own skin.  _Finally_.   
  
The Doctor was falling asleep on her feet, so Yaz quickly proceeded to the next step of her plan, lathering some soap in her hands before starting to smooth the suds all over the Doctor's body. She couldn't help but linger in certain areas, delighting in the way the Doctor's breath caught, but knew it would be cruel to tease without the intention of following through. She leaned the Doctor against the wall as she quickly washed herself, before grabbing one of the warm fluffy towels that were always on hand.   
  
Slowly, she patted the Doctor dry, towelling her hair and giggling at the contented sounds the other woman made.   
  
"We should do this more often."   
  
"I can get on board with that. Pyjamas or no?"  
  
Yaz was secretly pleased when the Doctor shook her head.   
  
"Just you. I want to feel you." The Doctor pulled Yaz in for a kiss that held the promise of so much more, but both knew there were nothing but dreams ahead of them that night.  
  
As Yaz climbed into bed, she made sure she was the big spoon. It was actually how they fell asleep most times, which surprised both of them. With the Doctor's back firmly tucked against her front, Yaz placed a hand on the Doctor's ribs, feeling her breathing deepen and slow as she finally got the rest she needed. Only then did Yaz let herself relax into the warm embrace.   
  
"Yaz?"   
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You're the best pyjamas. Fact."   
  
Yaz wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation or just the Doctor being her usual self, but the sentiment fit. She snuggled closer, kissing the shoulder blade in front of her, letting the Doctor's breathing lull her into glorious sleep.


	7. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thasmin x bubble bath 🙂

It was cold.   
  
Cold might have been the understatement of the century, but Yaz was trying to think positive.  
  
She could barely feel her fingers and toes, despite the thick woollen mittens and socks the Doctor had thrust into her hands that morning - she herself forgoing any extra protection other than that rainbow scarf. Yaz knew the Doctor was always warm - they barely needed a duvet at night - but even she had been unable to contain the wince she'd felt as they stepped out of the TARDIS earlier that day. And that had been 8 hours ago.  
  
Yaz stamped her feet to try and restore circulation as she and Ryan waited for the Doctor and Graham to return.   
  
"Cold, innit," Ryan sniffed, and Yaz had to laugh at his statement of the obvious.   
  
"Just a bit."  
  
Their words were almost swallowed up by the soft clouds of warm air they exhaled as they spoke.   
  
"What do you think's taking so long?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't want to know."  
  
Yaz was a little anxious. The Doctor and Graham were meant to have met them half an hour ago, but there was no sign of them at all.   
  
Ryan nudged her with his shoulder.   
  
"They'll be alright. The Doctor knows what she's doing. Besides, she'd never want to keep you waiting for too long."  
  
Yaz nudged him back as she blushed, but his words had helped put her at ease. Even better, she finally saw a blur of blue and rainbow on the horizon.   
  
"Look!" She gestured, unable to contain her relief as she pointed to their right.   
  
"Finally," Ryan exhaled, equally relieved to see them. After a few moments, they could hear their voices.   
  
"...I did try, you know, I always try to be nice."  
  
"I don't think they really appreciated it though, Doc."   
  
Yaz raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend as they finally made eye contact. The look of consternation on the Doctor's face softened as soon as they did.   
  
"Alright?"  
  
Yaz nodded.   
  
"What happened?" Asked Ryan, but the Doctor put a hand up before Graham could speak.   
  
"Let's just say we won't be coming back here in a hurry."  
  
Graham nodded curtly.   
  
"Too right," said Ryan. "It's bloody freezing. Can we go?"   
  
"Yes. In fact, I think we should probably get a shift on."  
  
"Doctor..."  
  
Yaz dragged her name out into a question.   
  
"No time for that, Yaz, lead the way."  
  
With that, she reached for Yaz's hand and proceeded to lead the way herself. Yaz could hear the sounds of people approaching behind them, and Ryan and Graham must have done too because they jogged to catch up.   
  
They bundled inside of the TARDIS, the Doctor heading straight for the controls as her companions de-layered.   
  
"Tea, anyone?" Graham asked, rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Let me help," Ryan said, keen to leave the Doctor and Yaz to it.   
  
"What happened?" Yaz asked, as the Doctor finally joined her once the TARDIS was in flight.   
  
"Got into a very long discussion about igloos. Really clever engineering but not very comfortable."  
  
Yaz realised the Doctor was shivering slightly, but trying not to let on that she was cold. So Yaz used a trick she'd learned, one that was useful when the Doctor wouldn't admit the slightest sign of weakness.   
  
"I'm freezing," she said, bluntly, rubbing her arms for effect.   
  
"Oh! Sorry, Yaz. Really didn't mean to make you wait that long." Yaz bit back a sigh as she realised the Doctor wasn't going to admit to being cold, too. Even if the tip of her nose was bright red.  
  
"You think we could warm up together? Maybe take a bath?"  
  
At that, the Doctor's face lit up.  
  
"With that bubble bath we bought on Aros?" Yaz nodded, remembering the bubble bath that released actual bubbles into the air. It made bath time much more fun than normal. But really, she just wanted them both to be warm again.   
  
\----------  
  
As she drew the bath, Yaz cast covert glances at the Doctor as she got undressed. She was so cold that her skin was almost translucent, and she was still shivering, to the point where she couldn't undo her trousers.   
  
"Here," said Yaz, gently moving her trembling fingers aside as she did the honours. "You look like an icicle."  
  
"Little bit chilly," the Doctor admitted.   
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Yaz cocked her head to one side, relieved that the Doctor was finally being honest.  
  
The Doctor shook her head, before tugging off her socks and wriggling her toes. "Can't really feel my feet," she confessed, trudging over to the bath and sliding into it quickly. She let out a huge sigh of relief as the warm water started to ease the ache of the cold, and Yaz wasted no time in joining her.   
  
"C'mere," the Doctor gestured, opening her arms so that Yaz could settle within her grasp.   
  
Yaz could feel the soapy, soft skin of the Doctor touch her back as she reclined, and the comforting warmth of the water surround them both. It was bliss.   
  
"If we get to do this every time we go to a cold place, sign me up," she sighed.  
  
"Or we could, you know, just do this anyway?" The Doctor proposed.   
  
"I knew you were a genius."


	8. Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Maulificent - thank you for the prompt, I hope I've done it justice! I sneakily wrote it on my commute home so probably a bit more rushed than I'd like.
> 
> I am taking prompts, either write something below or come find me on Tumblr (maglex) 🙂

The Doctor never really slept. Sometimes, she went to bed with Yaz - in more ways than one - but other times, she knew Yaz needed more sleep than she would get sharing a bed with her. Especially given how much she fidgeted. Keeping her hands still was always a challenge, even moreso when Yaz was right next to her.   
  
So, tonight the Doctor had exiled herself to the console room, trying to ignore the soft look in Yaz's eyes as she said goodnight.   
  
"You need some proper rest, Yaz. I'll keep myself busy." She had given Yaz a kiss on the forehead and sent her to her room, promising to join her the following morning.   
  
That had been hours ago, and the Doctor was starting to regret her decision. She missed Yaz and had run out of things to do. She had even recalibrated the custard cream dispenser, improving efficiency by 5.3%, which wasn't bad going, even if she did say so herself.   
  
The Doctor found herself wandering the corridors, subconsciously meandering towards Yaz's room. It was hard to resist, really, and she had done so well steering clear until now. But as soon as her ears picked up on a noise from the other side of the door, she found herself wishing she had cracked earlier.   
  
Easing the door open, the Doctor poked her head in, realising instantly that something was wrong. For a start, Yaz was awake.  
  
"Yaz?" She called out softly, not wanting to startle the other woman.   
  
Yaz didn't seem to hear her, which was unsurprising given that her head was currently between her knees, which she had brought up to her chest as she curled into a ball on the bed.   
  
"Yaz, are you alright?"  
  
Yaz's head snapped up and she whimpered as she clutched at her arm, her face fixed in a grimace.   
  
"Not really, no," she bit out, her breath coming in harsh rasps. "I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, Yaz." The Doctor softened instantly, realising what was happening. Yaz had only briefly alluded to panic attacks before, and the Doctor had never been around when she'd had one, until now.   
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Tell me I'm not dying?"   
  
The look on Yaz's face broke her hearts.   
  
"No, I swear to you. You're not dying. It just feels like you are, right?"  
  
Yaz nodded briefly, clutching her arm once more as she tried to calm her breathing.  
  
"Can I touch you?"  
  
Yaz shook her head, apologising even as she shuddered in fear.   
  
"Sorry, Doctor."  
  
"Yaz, look at me." The Doctor's tone was gentle but firm. She waited until Yaz looked up before continuing.   
  
"You have nothing to apologise for. I am so sorry you're going through this." The Doctor shoved her hands in her pockets, resisting the urge to reassure her girlfriend through touch. That would have to wait.   
  
"I'm going to sit here, okay? And then I want you to try and mirror what I do."   
  
The Doctor perched on the edge of the bed, bringing her legs up beneath her.   
  
"Just watch." She placed a palm on her chest, making a show of taking deep, steady breaths.   
  
"Can you copy me?"   
  
Slowly, Yaz let go of her arm, placing a trembling palm over her own chest.   
  
"That's it," the Doctor encouraged. "Nice and slow, if you can."   
  
Gradually, Yaz managed to slow her breathing down to match the Doctor's. The shakes had started to abate, which was a relief to both of them.   
  
"You're doing brilliantly, Yaz. Does that feel better?"  
  
Yaz nodded, closing her eyes as she felt her breathing become more manageable.   
  
"God, what an idiot I look," she muttered, near tears.   
  
"Not an idiot, Yaz. I promise you."  
  
They sat like that for a few quiet moments, the Doctor reluctant to speak until Yaz was ready. She could tell that Yaz was trying to withdraw into herself and she edged closer, holding out her arms in an unasked question.  
  
Yaz fell into them gratefully, her breathing still harsh but nowhere near as fast as it had been. Sweat had made her pyjama top cling to her skin, and she shivered.   
  
"Why don't we get you into something more comfortable, hm?" the Doctor murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Yaz's back. Yaz nodded in the crook of her neck before pulling away, lifting her hands above her head and letting the Doctor remove her top.   
  
The Doctor tried hard to ignore the skin on show, and made a move to get up.   
  
"No, please don't go."   
  
She couldn't refuse Yaz when she asked like that. Realising there were no other clothes in sight, the Doctor did the next best thing and shrugged off her coat, before taking off her rainbow t-shirt, leaving her in her undershirt.   
  
"Here," she said, tugging the soft material over Yaz's head and letting Yaz wiggle her arms through. She smiled as Yaz brought the clothing to her face, inhaling.   
  
"Smells like you."  
  
"Why don't you keep hold of that for now, then?" Yaz nodded, comforted by the familiar scent and letting herself relax back into the bed.   
  
"Stay?" She murmured, reaching for the Doctor's hand.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere. But first...."  
  
The Doctor rummaged in her coat pockets, her face lighting up as she grabbed hold of a familiar shape.   
  
"Some sugar." She handed Yaz a custard cream, kicking off her boots as Yaz ate.   
  
"And then, cuddles. Just what the Doctor ordered."  
  
Yaz sighed as the Doctor climbed in next to her, wrapping herself loosely around Yaz's back. Her hold was loose, gentle, and Yaz felt safe for the first time since she awoke to a full-blown panic attack.   
  
"Thank you," she murmured, secure in the knowledge that she was surrounded by warmth and love.   
  
"Anytime."


	9. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yaz cannot sleep and the Doctor lends a hand.

Yaz thought she'd be better at sleeping, by now. For a start, her job in the police force required shift work that could mean a week of nights followed by a week of early mornings. Add to that her adventures with the Doctor through time and space, when sleep was not a priority, and she often found herself extremely tired, able to practically nod off on her feet.

But over the past few months, as she and the Doctor had started a relationship and become even closer, Yaz found herself unable to sleep without the Doctor beside her. She couldn't relax without those slender arms wrapped around her, the soft tickle of hair on the back of her neck. The comfort of a solid, warm body behind her.

She sighed as she hung up her coat, relieved that her shift was over. It had been relatively uneventful, for which she supposed she should be glad, but it merely meant her brain had had far too much time to think about the Doctor. It was her new favourite hobby. She knew they weren't going to see each other for a few days, and cursed her ill-considered plan to pick up some extra work. She knew that keeping in touch with the real world was important, but a world without the Doctor just seemed a bit...flat.

“Yasmin? Is that you?” her mum called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, mum.”

“Good shift?”

Najia appeared with a cup of tea in her hands, apparently mid-way through breakfast.

“The usual,” Yaz shrugged, bone-tired after several consecutive night shifts. “Think I'll just shower and head to bed.”

Her mum picked up on the slump of her shoulders and gave her arm a gentle pat as she walked past.

“Sleep well, love.” She watched as Yaz shuffled down the hallway, wondering what was bothering her. She had seemed much happier over the past few months, and Najia knew it had something to do with a certain blonde woman. But she hadn't seen the Doctor in a few days, and Najia knew that it wasn't coincidental that Yaz seemed so blue. As she returned to the kitchen she reached for her phone.

As soon as she showered and brushed her teeth, Yaz was more than ready to collapse into bed. She didn't even bother getting dressed, just hung up her towel and rolled herself up in her duvet, trying to emulate the feel of the Doctor wrapped around her. It wasn't anywhere near the same, but it would have to do. She sighed as she let her weary eyes slide shut and she relaxed into the pillows, relieved to finally get some sleep.

Except her brain was having none of it. Just as she was drifting off, she thought of a joke the Doctor had told her in bed the other day and then her thoughts spiralled, thinking of their last date, of the coffee they drank together in bed most mornings, the noises the Doctor sometimes made in her sleep. She missed the Doctor terribly, but Yaz was not going to admit it. She looked at her phone, charging on her bedside table, and resolutely turned away. She was due to see the Doctor tomorrow, after all – hardly any time at all. Surely she could last another day?

She huffed as she stared at the opposite wall. Sleep shouldn't be this difficult.

But for several hours, she laid there, listening to the distant sound of traffic, her mum pottering about in the kitchen, the front door closing as her sister left for uni. Yaz resisted the urge to check the time, knowing it would only make things worse. She screwed her eyes shut, focusing only on her breathing and trying to clear her mind of distractions.

Then – she heard it.

That telltale sound, just about audible, of a TARDIS materialising. _Surely not._

Yaz chastised herself for even thinking it was a possibility. Why would the Doctor turn up that early?

But sure enough, there was the sound of a knock on her front door, and quiet voices drifting down the hallway. She heard her mum say goodbye, obviously leaving for work. Yaz could barely wait as she heard footsteps approach her bedroom door, but her heart leapt into her throat as there was a knock on the wood.

“Yeah?” she called out, hoping against hope that the Doctor really was there.

She couldn't resist the grin that broke out as the door opened to reveal blonde hair and a blue coat.

“Alright, Yaz?” The Doctor closed the door quietly behind her, hanging her coat up on the back of it.

“I am now that you're here,” Yaz breathed, relaxing instantly in the Doctor's presence. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch her but she made herself be patient, watching instead as the other woman pulled off her boots and got into bed beside her.

“Oh! No pyjamas? I approve,” she said, raising an eyebrow. Yaz tutted, wrapping her arms around the other woman as soon as she was lying down.

“It's so good to see you,” she sighed, breathing in the familiar scent of the Doctor and shutting her eyes as they cuddled.

“Mmm,” the Doctor agreed, kissing the top of Yaz's head. “You must be shattered.”

“Little bit,” Yaz admitted, trying to stifle a yawn as she let her head rise and fall with the Doctor's breathing.

“Your mum texted me. Said you seemed a bit down. Why didn't you call me, Yaz?” the Doctor asked.  _Of course mum has the Doctor's number_. _In more ways than one._

Yaz wondered the same thing. Surely human dating conventions, like trying not to seem too keen with text messages, didn't really apply to a relationship with a time travelling alien.

“Now that you mention it, I'm not sure, myself,” Yaz admitted.

“Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Get some rest, Yasmin Khan, because when you wake up you're going to need your energy.”

Yaz scoffed lightly. “Oh, and the thought of that is going to help me sleep?”

“You might have a point,” the Doctor acceded. “Although you being naked is also very distracting for me.” Yaz nudged her in the ribs.

“Why don't we flip that plan on its head? You think you can stay awake a little longer?”

“Always full of good ideas,” sighed Yaz, letting her head fall back to the bed as the Doctor moved, disappearing under the duvet. Yaz made a mental note that she'd found a cure for insomnia, before all rational thought left her mind for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a prompt? Let me know below or on Tumblr! (Maglex)


	10. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungover as hell and there is no way I can write something sensible after the tiny amount of sleep I got last night. So, some fluff ♥️

The moment she woke up, Yaz realised something was wrong. For a start, she was sweating; her head felt like it was far too heavy to hold upright. Her dreams had been exhausting, her mind overactive. It was almost a relief to be awake, but the relief was short-lived when she realised how shoddy she actually felt.

Of all the possible times to get ill, it had to be the day she and the rest of team TARDIS were to go adventuring. Yaz let her head drop back to the pillow with a sigh, wincing when she felt cold sweat on the back of her neck.

Yaz reached for her phone, sending Ryan a quick text to say she was feeling under the weather and that she wouldn't be able to join in. Even looking at her phone made her head hurt and Yaz tucked it under her pillow, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her once more.

She awoke to the feel of quiet murmuring and a cool hand on her forehead. Yaz groaned when it moved away.

"Come back," she mumbled, reaching out for more comforting contact. She could tell without even opening her eyes that the Doctor was there, and she could almost guarantee that it had been her hand.

"You're awake," the Doctor sighed in relief, and Yaz felt the bed dip. She finally cracked open her eyes to see worried hazel ones peering at her in the dim light of her bedroom. It took her a moment to realise that her mum was also there. If she'd been feeling well, Yaz might have found the whole situation a bit embarrassing - her mum didn't really know about the true nature of her relationship with the Doctor - but as it was, she was content to see two very familiar faces. Given how crappy she felt, they were the only faces she really wanted to see.

"How are you feeling, love?" Najia hovered over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Hot," Yaz said, feeling the Doctor's fingers come to rest against the pulse at her wrist.

"I'll get you some more water," Najia said, casting a concerned look back as she left the room, but smiling when she saw the Doctor fussing over her daughter so carefully. When they were finally alone, the Doctor leaned in, her palm resting on Yaz's cheek. Yaz couldn't help but lean into the soft skin, which was blissfully cool.

"The sonic says you have a fever. But thankfully nothing of alien origin," the Doctor said, frowning as she looked at Yaz. "You're still a bit too warm for my liking though, Yaz."

"That's only cos you're here," Yaz said.

The Doctor sighed again as she watched Yaz shift in bed, clearly uncomfortable. There was a knock at the door and then Najia was there, bearing water and medicine.

"Amazing. Thanks, Najia," beamed the Doctor.

"I suppose you're best placed to make sure she gets well, Doctor," Najia said, with a look that the Doctor couldn't interpret.

"Er…" She looked to Yaz for help.

"Because you're a doctor," Yaz supplied, realising that they really would have to tell her mum about their relationship before too long. She had a feeling her mum knew anyway, given the way she was watching them.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Najia said. "I'll be just down the hall."

The Doctor was scrutinising the medicine label when the door shut.

"You know, I could nip to the 34th century and get you some really good stuff," she said, eyebrow raised. "But I'm not sure the side-effects are that great."

She ripped open the packaging, selecting two pills and presenting them to Yaz with the glass of cold water.

"Good old 21st century might be your best bet," she acknowledged, retrieving the glass from Yaz and fluffing up her pillows, keen to keep herself busy.

"Doctor," Yaz said.

The Doctor continued to fuss over her until Yaz reached out for her hand.

"Doctor," she repeated, and the Doctor finally looked at her.

"Yes, Yaz? What do you need? I can get you anything. Literally anything."

"I just want you," Yaz admitted. "You feel so cold. Can you hold me?"

The Doctor tilted her head in sympathy. "Of course."

She stood up, unsure of what to do. "Like this, or…"

The question hung over them.

"Skin," Yaz said, feebly attempting to remove her own pyjama top and getting stuck in it. She head, rather than saw, the Doctor chuckle at her predicament.

"Oi. No laughing at the invalid." Yaz was starting to sweat in the confines of the material. Finally, she felt careful hands free her.

"No more laughing, I promise."

Yaz realised why the Doctor had been so slow to help - she stood before her in her underwear and Yaz found it hard to tell whether the sudden increase in temperature was from the fever or the sight of the Doctor's body. She ignored it, lifting up the duvet to encourage the Doctor in.

At the first touch of Yaz's over-heated skin against her own, the Doctor gasped. But she held on, an arm wrapped around Yaz's stomach as she tried to cool her down.

A moment passed.

"Any better?"

Yaz pretended to ponder the question.

"Think I need a bit longer. Stay there a while?"

A soft kiss against her shoulder blade was the only answer Yaz needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts here or on Tumblr (@maglex) 🙂


	11. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got a bit carried away and wrote 2000 words for this one...apparently I really wanted to write some slightly angsty Doctor whump?? Ha.  
> Come find me (or prompt me) on Tumblr @maglex!

Tears blurred Yaz's vision as she scrubbed at her hands in the sink. Try as she might, she couldn't quite get rid of the rust-coloured blood from underneath her fingernails. It lingered, as did the ferric tang of blood in the air. The Doctor's blood. _Her_ Doctor's blood.

A gentle tapping on the door barely broke her concentration.

"Yeah," she called out, lathering up more soap. Surely this round would do the trick. Yaz took comfort from the familiar cleanliness of soap and warm water.

A pair of hands suddenly clasped over hers, stilling them.

"Yaz, I think you've got it off."

Ryan's voice was gentle. It always was. But Yaz felt a flare of irritation, regardless.

"I've not, there's still blood everywhere. Don't you see?"

Yaz pulled her hands away, holding them up to the light. They were clean, after all, and she lowered them, feeling foolish. Ryan looked at her with nothing but empathy.

"She's awake, you know."

As if on cue, Graham poked his head around the door.

"There you are, Yaz. The universe's worst patient is asking after you."

Yaz gritted her teeth.

"Thanks, guys. I'll just be a minute."

"Take all the time you need, love. We're not going anywhere. Right, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded.

"Did you want us to come with you?"

Yaz shook her head, leaving the room without a word.

As she walked down the TARDIS corridor, Yaz's mind couldn't help but remind her of what had happened mere hours ago.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Doc? These guys look pretty miffed."

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

"Always so negative, Graham! What happened to positive thinking?"

"Positive thinking goes out the window when machetes are involved!" Graham hissed, clearly worried. Ryan and Yaz let them bicker as they hid behind a fallen tree.

"Look, I'm sure they'll leave us be. We're just travellers, passing through. Right, fam?"

The Doctor turned to look at Ryan and Yaz, who nodded. Both of them had learned to put their trust in the Doctor but Graham often had a harder time of it. He sighed, realising he was outnumbered.

"Alright, alright."

Sensing success, the Doctor grinned at Yaz. "Alright?"

Yaz smiled back, her confidence cemented by the Doctor's.

How wrong she had been.

As soon as the Doctor strode out from the trees, they had been surrounded by angry men holding very large knives.

Even the Doctor had turned a little pale, which had frightened Yaz. But she had talked, and listened, and asked questions. Some of the men had lowered their weapons, but several remained poised to strike.

"Doctor?"

"It's okay, Yaz. Isn't it? We're just going to leave and get on with our day, no harm done."

The men started to argue amongst themselves, clearly in disagreement about how to deal with the situation.

"Doc, think we can make a break for it?"

The Doctor hesitated, glancing between the men. The argument became heated and the Doctor and her companions seemed to have been forgotten about.

"You know what, Graham? Yes. I think you're onto something. Run!"

* * *

Yaz eased open the door, not bothering to knock. It was her room, after all. Her room was the closest of them all, it made sense. Nobody but Yaz had seen the Doctor's room and it felt wrong to let Graham and Ryan in when she was so incapacitated. That, and Yaz knew the Doctor would take comfort in waking up somewhere familiar.

Despite what the boys had told her, the Doctor had apparently gone back to sleep. Her face was pale, and as Yaz sat on the edge of the bed she let her thumb trace the shadows under the Doctor's eyes. She looked ancient. It was rare for the Doctor to let her guard down - she rarely slept while Yaz was awake - and Yaz took a moment to memorise how she looked.

"Yaz," the Doctor murmured, her eyelids fluttering as she regained consciousness.

"The one and only," Yaz said, sticking a smile on her face. She wanted the Doctor to wake up to something comforting.

Hazel eyes finally opened and locked onto hers.

"Hey," Yaz whispered. "You didn't quite make it into the bed, I see."

The Doctor raised her head slightly, confused. She was still fully dressed, boots and all.

"Didn't want to get your sheets muddy."

* * *

When the men had realised their potential captives were making a break for it, they'd started throwing spears.

"Where did the spears come from?" Ryan shouted, trying not to panic and trip.

"Damned if I know. Keep running!" Graham replied.

Yaz grimaced as something whistled past her ear and lodged in a nearby tree. The shaft of the spear wobbled with the impact. She grit her teeth, increasing her pace.

"Get in front of me, Yaz," the Doctor said, suddenly right beside her.

They ran for what felt like endless minutes, and Yaz felt relief flood her veins when the TARDIS came into view. They had made it.

Except there was a hard shove between her shoulder blades and Yaz hit the deck, tasting dirt.

"What the-"

She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, turning back to look. The Doctor was kneeling behind her, which was odd in itself, but then something dark started to come from her mouth, dripping onto her chin.

"Doctor!"

Ryan ignored the danger, rushing back to the Doctor. Then Yaz saw the spear, which had gone straight through the Doctor's side.

"Oh my god," she said, scrambling to her feet. They had managed to put a fair bit of distance between themselves and their pursuers, but they were gaining on them.

"Come on, Doc. Just got to get you on your feet and inside." Graham's expression gave away precisely how terrified he was.

“TARDIS. Yes.” The Doctor had tried to hold back a groan of pain as she was helped to her feet by Graham and Ryan, but Yaz could see how much difficulty she was having.

“Key. Pocket, Yaz.”

Yaz thrust her hand inside the Doctor’s coat, fumbling for the key in one of her endless pockets. It felt strangely intimate.

“Why are they so big?” she grumbled, frustrated with her lack of progress.

Despite the situation, Yaz felt the Doctor’s huff of laughter by her ear. She desperately wished they were anywhere but here; she wanted to hear the Doctor laugh, free from pain, wrap her arms around her and keep her safe.

“All the better to fill them,” the Doctor said, her voice weak.

The three of them took a faltering step - the Doctor hanging between Graham and Ryan - and it became immediately obvious that getting to the TARDIS would be impossible.

“Argh,” the Doctor groaned, crumpling. “I...can’t.”

Yaz could see how much it pained the Doctor to admit weakness. Her three companions eyed the spear warily, hearing feet rushing through the bushes behind them.

“You’ll have to pull it out.”

Yaz blanched. She knew what was coming. The Doctor looked directly at her, a plea in her eyes.

“Please?”

* * *

Yaz’s hands shook as she untied the Doctor’s laces.

“Yaz, are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” Yaz replied, ignoring the Doctor’s gaze.

“Nothing a bit of sleep won’t cure.”

They were silent for a moment as Yaz worked on the knots, growing increasingly frustrated with her inability to untie them.

“Do you superglue these on?” she asked, exasperated.

The Doctor shifted, starting to prop herself up to help.

“No, stay still! You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine,” the Doctor pouted, but Yaz didn’t miss the flicker of pain.

“No, you’re not. You are so far from fine that I’m amazed you’re still breathing.” Yaz sighed as she finally untangled the stubborn laces. She eased off the boots, then geared herself up for the next step.

“Are you going to let me take a look now?”

The Doctor bit her lip. “I don’t think you need to, Yaz. I bet it’s already half healed.”

“Even so, I would feel a lot happier if you’d just let me take a look. After all, we - I - did just yank a spear out of your side.”

Yaz felt nauseous as the memory came to life in her mind. She had caused the Doctor pain. There had been a lot of blood, warm and slightly orange, pouring all over her hands. They’d been so slippery with it that her grip on the spear had been tenuous at best.

“If it would make you feel better,” the Doctor acceded. She knew better by now than to argue with Yasmin Khan.

She bit her lip as Yaz gently lifted her shirts, inspecting the wound. It had, indeed, stopped bleeding quite so much but there was still blood all over her bedsheets.

“I’m going to have to burn this duvet,” Yaz muttered, nose wrinkling at the sight of the wound. It was still not particularly pretty to look at, and she wondered how much of the damage had been caused by the spear itself and how much had been caused by her pulling it out so hurriedly.

“The TARDIS will get you a new one. Anything you fancy. From anywhere in the universe - just name it.”

Yaz could tell that the Doctor was trying to apologise, trying to make her feel better, but it had the opposite effect. She felt even worse.

“Did you know you were going to get hit?” she asked, finally looking the Doctor in the eye.

The Doctor hesitated, and Yaz had her answer.

“Why?”

“Why?” the Doctor echoed.

“Why put yourself in the way like that?”

The Doctor’s fingers, cool to the touch, intertwined with her own.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Yaz had no good answer to that question. She could feel the tension in the Doctor’s arm, which was trembling with the effort of being held aloft.

“It’s a good thing I love you, you know. You had me worried half to death.”

The Doctor’s eyes came back to life at the sentiment.

“Yeah?”

Yaz let their arms come back to lie on the bed, making sure the Doctor rested.

“If you do that again, though? We’ll need to have words.”

The Doctor shook her head.

“Part and parcel of travelling with me, Yaz. I keep you safe.”

“Only if you let me do the same, though, yeah?” Yaz bit back a grin as the Doctor pursed her lips, unimpressed by the suggestion.

“And before you protest, the next best thing I can do is clean you up. Will you at least let me do that?”

Without even waiting for a response - her question had been hypothetical, after all - Yaz left the room in search of supplies. On her way back, she met Ryan and Graham in the kitchen.

“How is she?”

Yaz nodded. “She’s alright. I’ll just patch her up and I think we’ll be hanging out here for a few hours until she sleeps it off.”

Graham puffed out his cheeks. “I can’t believe she can just sleep off a mortal injury.”

Yaz shook her head in disbelief. She often wondered the same thing. And yet every time the Doctor put herself in harm’s way, Yaz wondered if it would be the time that killed her.

“She was worried about you, you know. Wouldn’t stop asking after you. Are you alright, love?”

Yaz let out a shaky breath, realising that she was about to start crying. It had been an exhausting day.

“Yeah.”

“You were a badass, Yaz,” Ryan said, walking up to her and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. Yaz took solace in the gesture, laughing when Graham joined in for a group hug.

“Oi, how come I’m not involved?” The Doctor’s voice called out from the hallway as she hobbled down it.  

Yaz pulled away.

“Get back to bed!” she replied, horrified that the Doctor was on her feet.

“I’d do as she says, Doc,” Graham chipped in, and Ryan raised an eyebrow, waiting to see how the Doctor would respond. He started to laugh when she did as she was told, suitably chided. Yaz essentially chased her back to bed, ignoring the gentle laughter from the kitchen.

“She’s whipped,” Ryan smiled.

“She’s what now?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, refusing to elaborate. Graham took another sip of his tea, finally able to relax now that he’d seen the Doctor back on her feet and being so capably looked after by Yaz.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Ryan asked, still uncertain.

“I have a feeling the Doc will be just fine,” Graham mused.


End file.
